Unlimited Love: Merry Christmas
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Optimus Prime cumplirá su promesa, para ello sus creaciones en compañía de su equipo y amigos le ayudarán a lograrlo; siempre y cuando alguien o cierto bando enemigo no arruine el momento. Especial de Navidad, donde el elenco de las sagas Crónicas de Cybertron, De la Tierra a Cybertron y Transformers Unlimited se unen. Los géneros pueden cambiar; Pricee y más emparejamientos.
1. Entre los recuerdos y el presente

**Saludo con gusto a la comunidad de la plataforma de Fanfiction, como a los lectores que me han seguido en las historias que he escrito. Ya se está acabando el año y antes de que eso ocurra, decidí crear un especial de navidad. Quienes han seguido las sagas **_**Crónicas de Cybertron, De la Tierra a Cybertron, Transformers Unlimited (1 y 2) **_**muchos esperan éste momento como a su vez doy pistas de lo que ocurrirá con el fic que está en progreso.**

**Para quienes no me conocen me hago llamar Eagle Primecee, tengo tendencia a escribir Pricee (Optimus x Arcee) aunque utilizo algunas variantes de Transformers Victory, aunque más bien ha sido Pricee centrado en Oc. Sin querer realicé en este año proyectos relacionados al pasado, presente y futuro de Transformers Prime tomando elementos de G1.**

**Utilizaré cursiva para situar los flashback de los personajes, para irnos ubicando a la hora de leer. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por todo.**

**El pasado, presente y futuro se unen de nuevo en éste especial. Transformers no me pertenece; son propiedad de Takara Tommy, Hub, Hasbro (y de las que no me acuerdo), yo sólo soy dueña de mis Oc's (como de los nombres humanos que adoptan los transformers).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED: LA AMENAZA DECEPTICON<strong>_

_**UNLIMITED LOVE: MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**Capítulo 1: Entre los recuerdos y el presente**_

_En el planeta de Kaón se desarrollaba un acto civil en plena situación bélica en otras partes del universo; el paisaje que rodeaba a éste planeta combinaba elementos naturales y, a pesar de estar ocupado por las fuerzas decepticons, conservaba toques "orgánicos". Se desarrollaría un sparkbond._

_Al parecer, en plena guerra hay momentos de tregua; la novia en cuestión tenía una variante de armadura color verde menta, tenía un pequeño ramo de rosas pintadas con colores metálicos; estaba acompañada de una femme quien lucía una especie de sayal plateado, pero se observaba que poseía un color rosa con blanco._

_-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Ironhide? – Preguntó la femme rosa – Deberían estar aquí._

_-Arcee, creí que yo por ser la novia estaría más nerviosa, pero veo que tú lo estás más. – Respondió con una tranquilidad la femme menta._

_-Chromia, es que… finalmente podrás consumar tu amor con Hyde y tal vez ya has esperado demasiado… -respondió la femme con cierta emoción._

_-No se acabará el mundo, hermanita. – Ella hace una pequeña pausa._

_Chromia nota que su hermana está un poco triste, ella conoce la razón sin embargo no dice nada._

_-Chicas, me habló Hyde, ya están en camino. – Habló una femme en color azul que tenía una variante de su armadura de combate._

_-Moonracer, ¿te dijeron si vienen con el juez? – preguntó Arcee._

_-Tranquila pequeña, has organizado muy bien esta ceremonia al estilo humano, creo que te preocupas demasiado. – Respondió la femme en tono animado._

_-Además, siempre piensas en todos, menos en ti. – Intervino Chromia._

_-Chicas, creo que ya viene el novio, será mejor que tomemos nuestros lugares. – Dijo la femme rosa._

_-Aún no podemos hacerlo, porque a ti te hace falta tu pareja. – Menciono Moonracer._

_-Hermanas, ya les dije que no necesito pareja, además Saeba no podía quedarse. – Respondió la femme rosa._

_-Yo no dije que fuera Saeba. – Habló Moonracer con intención._

_Se escucha el sonido de varios motores, se alcanza a divisar al inicio tres vehículos, sin embargo notan que el que dirige a los vehículos es una especie de Lothus color azul con blanco, quien procede a transformarse._

_-Espero que se encuentre lista señorita Chromia, los esperaré más adelante, al parecer su futuro sparkmate tiene planeado algo. – Dijo el mech quien avanzaba en aquel lugar._

_-Me pregunto con qué locuras salió mi hermano. – Dijo con cierto sarcasmo la femme rosa. -¿Por qué se rezagó? – _

_-Tranquila hermana – Dijo la femme tocando afectivamente el hombro de la femme, todo estará bien._

_Posteriormente se observa que inicialmente vienen dos vehículos que proceden a transformarse pero ambos cierran un cierto espacio de visión, como quien trataran de ocultar a alguien. Como a su vez Chromia y Moonracer toman de ambos brazos a la femme color rosa y hace que se acerque ante los mechs, ella se extraña de la actitud de ellos._

_-Hyde, no me vayas a salir a estas alturas que no te casarás con mi hermana ¿Verdad? – dijo en tono sarcástico la femme rosa._

_-Yo cumplo siempre mis promesas hermana. – Respondió Hyde.- Pero como te has preocupado tanto por nosotros, decidimos que nuestro sparkbond no podía estar completo sin que nuestra hermana tuviera una pareja para el momento._

_-Es por ello que entre los cuatro decidimos quien sería tu acompañante. – Habló de forma animada Powerglide – Por cierto él no podía estar lejos sin saber que su "Segundo al Mando" estaba pasando por un momento importante._

_Arcee reacciona ante las palabras de Powerglide, viendo hacia los cuatro mecanismos. Posteriormente los mech se hacen a un lado dejando ver al mecanismo que ocultaba: Era un vehículo entre rojo y negro quien se transformaba; al parecer había sido "restaurado" en la parte del pecho, sus ópticos eran azules y expresivos. Portaba una capa en color negro._

_-Será un honor acompañarla en este día Oficial Scorpio. – Se acercó el mech quien tomó la mano de Arcee dejando de forma cortés un beso en ella._

_-¡¿Orión Pax?! –Dijo la femme aunque no sabía decirse si estaba nerviosa, tímida o sorprendida ante ello._

* * *

><p>Repentinamente, el llanto de un mecanismo pequeño hace que la femme vuelva de la recarga, la femme lucía su forma pretender plateada, estaba en su habitación, a su lado estaba un mech pretender grisáceo aunque permanecía en la recarga. La femme emite una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

El pequeño mecanismo tenía el mismo color de su creadora, sin embargo cuando ve a la femme emite una pequeña sonrisa y observa que hace gestos para ser abrazado.

-Pequeño Orión, eres igual de bello que tu creador. – Decía suavemente la femme mientras lo abrazaba. – Tú y Elita han sido los mejores regalos que he compartido con su creador. Primus ha estado con nosotros siempre.

El pequeño sonríe como si pudiera entender lo que su madre le dice mientras absorbe una pequeña dosis de energon por medio de un pequeño cubo. Arcee empieza a mecer al pequeño para que pueda entrar en recarga, sin embargo el pequeño empieza a reírse ya que ha visto a otra presencia.

Repentinamente la femme es sujetada con cierto cuidado por el mech grisáceo, teniéndola de la misma forma como ella tenía al pequeño.

-¡Optimus, me asustaste! – Expresó de forma baja y divertida la femme.

-No quería perderme de éste momento: el disfrutar a mi sparkmate y mi pequeño brillante.

La risa del pequeño empieza aumentar, como si estuviera feliz.

-Entonces, comandante Prime – Dijo con voz animada la femme – tendrá que tener a ambos entre sus brazos y esperar a que nuestro pequeño vuelva a la recarga; le advierto que no será de forma rápida.

-Será un gran placer querida. – Dijo el Prime mientras besaba a la femme.

**Después de la "Amenaza"**

Ha transcurrido un año en que los autobots habían enfrentado a Deathsaurus, como bien recordarán las tres "bajas" que tuvieron poco a poco iniciaban su recuperación. Savage quien fue el más "afortunado" se dedicaba a acompañar a Elita Prime como a su vez en ser un guardián para el pequeño Victory Orión. Para los autobots fue algo extraño escuchar a hablar a Savage pero lograron adaptarse a las circunstancias.

Megatronus y Elita Prime iniciaban ciertos tratamientos para que sus mecanismos pudieran operar de forma óptima. Sin embargo, ya que ambos compartían la situación de estar en silla de ruedas, de vez en cuando organizaban carreras de velocidad. Yukio Darby, Diana Bishop y Rafael Esquivel eran quiénes estaban al pendiente de cuando los dos mecanismos les entraba la "gana" por competir.

Sin embargo, esto generó que Bumblebee, Soundbee, Bulkhead y Ultra Magnus estuvieran apoyando a los tres humanos, como a su vez apostaran entre ellos sobre quien ganaba las carreras.

La última carrera que tuvieron estos mecanismos costó que ambos cayeran de la silla de ruedas, logrando que Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet y Minerva tuvieran que vigilarlos de cerca. Pero al final todo logró solucionarse.

Los dos mecanismos estaban en forma pretender, al parecer iniciarían otro paso de su rehabilitación: adoptar una forma humana.

Para Elita, volverse a transformar en Elisa Pruett fue algo sencillo, sin embargo Megatronus estaba un poco indeciso.

-Tengo entendido que de esa forma interactúan con los humanos, pero yo me siento extraño. Siempre creí que eran una raza inferior y los ataqué, no sé si pueda.

-Tío Megatronus, el brazalete no causa ningún dolor; además Ratchet quien es el más "viejito" de nosotros logró adaptarse a ello.

-¡Te oí jovencita! – Dijo Ratchet quien ingresaba para ver los resultados, se hacía acompañar de Minerva y Diana.

-Muy bien Megatronus, será mejor que proceda a cambiar su apariencia, ya que de ello dependerá el siguiente paso. – Habló Minerva.

-No creo que sea buena idea. – Expresó con cierto temor el mech.

-¡Vamos papá, puedes hacerlo! – Dijo Diana de forma tierna.

-Tienes mucha motivación "viejo amigo" – Expresó el médico.

Megatronus activó el brazalete y una nueva energía de transformación hizo cambiar la forma pretender del mech en un hombre de cabello negro de ojos claros, tez blanca. Su apariencia era más bien a un hombre de nacionalidad alemán, aunque tenía algunos rasgos del modo humano de Optimus.

Ratchet y Minerva acercan un espejo para que Megatronus pueda apreciarse. El hombre no puede creer lo que ve. Repentinamente siente que las dos jovencitas se acercan a él y de forma tierna le expresan su apoyo.

-¿Cómo habré de llamarme con esta apariencia? – preguntó el hombre.

-El tío Fowler asignó un nombre para ti, y en lo particular a papá le gustó ya que la nueva identidad está apegada a su historial. – Dijo Elisa.

-Tu identidad será el de Maxwell Pruett, hermano de Owen Pruett, nacido en Berlín. Aunque tú historia está en cierto proceso porque no sabía si se manejaría como militar activo o militar retirado. – Expresó Diana.

-Eres un mech afortunado. – Expresó el médico autobot.

-No mi amigo, tú eres el afortunado; ya que tienes a una femme vale oro. –Expresó el mech.

Ratchet y Minerva se sonrojan, mientras que los tres humanos empiezan a reírse. Repentinamente ingresa en la habitación Optimus Prime quien procede a transformarse en Owen Pruett, y al parecer; Ratchet y Minerva imitan al Prime tomando la apariencia de Whilhelm Ratzinger y Madeline Perrenoud.

-¿Ocurre algo malo papá? – Expresó Elisa con cierta duda.

-Te queda muy bien la apariencia Maxwell – Expresó con una sonrisa Owen Pruett. – Se acerca una fecha especial para los humanos como a su vez quiero aprovechar ese momento en poder cumplir mi promesa hacia "Silvia".

-En otras palabras, significa que…- Expresó Ratzinger.

-¡El comandante realizará su sparkbond!- Dijo con cierta emoción Madeline abrazando el brazo de Ratzinger.

-¿Qué es un sparkbond? – Dijo con extrañeza Diana.

-Algo que no se había visto por mucho tiempo. – Respondió Maxwell con nostalgia. – Llegó el momento de enmendar el daño que causé.

-Tranquilo Maxwell, ya has reparado tu error. – Dijo Owen. – Necesitaré la ayuda de todos; no será nada fácil.

-Lo sé papá. Quiero imaginar que ya tienes en cuenta la lista de invitados. – Insinuó la joven Pruett.

-En una parte sí, pero por ahora, deseo ver cómo se encuentran. – Expresó Owen.

-Ambos ya se encuentran listos para dejar la silla de rueda, les haremos ciertas pruebas para saber si requieren apoyo adicional para caminar.- Expresó Ratzinger.

-Creo que con estas noticias debemos poner de nuestra parte para recuperarnos, ¿no lo crees Tío Maxwell? – Finalizó la joven Pruett.

Owen se dedicaba a apoyar al personal médico, compartiendo momentos importantes con su familia y equipo. Si hay algo que caracteriza al líder de los autobots es la prudencia, al parecer ya tenía visto algunos detalles, como a su vez se encontraba nervioso y ansioso por cumplir su promesa. Sin embargo, sabía disimular sus emociones.

-Tendremos una celebración muy especial. – Decía en voz baja Owen Pruett.

* * *

><p><strong>A diferencia de las historias en progreso, ésta se actualizará cada domingo. Puede considerarse como el epílogo extendido de Transformers Unlimited (2) como a su vez el inicio de la tercera temporada, por decirlo de ésta manera. <strong>

**Se aclararán algunas pistas que dejé pendiente en unlimited como a su vez en cierta parte un adelanto al futuro del fic "De la Tierra a Cybertron".**

**Esperamos sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	2. Preludio

**Gracias por darle seguimiento a ésta historia. Tal como lo prometí, les dejo un segundo capítulo lleno de sentimientos y unos que otros antecedentes. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

_**Capítulo 2: Preludio**_

-Un sparkbond es lo que se llama "matrimonio" entre mecanismos; es una ceremonia al igual que los humanos realizan. Podríamos llamarlo como el lazo único social – espiritual en que dos mecanismos unen sus vidas.

Esa era la explicación que Elisa Pruett le daba a la joven Diana. Para empezar, las dos jóvenes habían salido de la base Omega Uno con destino al aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles. La joven Pruett portaba su atuendo característico: Chaqueta y pantalón de mezclilla azul con una blusa de licra en color rojo, mientras que Diana Bishop utilizaba un vestido con toques juveniles en color negro.

Al parecer la recuperación de Elisa se había dado de forma satisfactoria y técnicamente estaba acostumbrándose de nuevo a la interacción humana. Diana cuidaba de la joven por si en algún momento lo requería. Sin embargo, ellas no estaban solas, les hacía compañía Savage en su forma pastor alemán como a su vez Rafael Esquivel era el guardaespaldas en turno, aunque más bien su mirada la enfocaba en Diana.

-¿Entonces tus padres decidieron "casarse" al estilo humano? – Preguntaba Diana.

-Así es. Ellos tuvieron una ceremonia de sparkbond muy corta e íntima. En ese entonces la guerra entre autobots y decepticons estaba en su apogeo. – Respondió la joven pelirroja.

-Optimus fue un poco hermético en sus sentimientos, sin embargo el interactuar con nosotros le ayudó a modificar parte de sus funciones de Prime, como a su vez siempre buscó la armonía dentro del equipo. – Intervino Rafael.

-Hubo un cierto tiempo en que mis papás estaban renuentes a las ceremonias debido a que antes de que mi creador le interesara a mi madre, él estaba por unir su spark con mi tía Elita One.

-¿Elita One?- respondió con cierta sorpresa Diana- De hecho mi padre Megatronus me contó la forma en que se dieron las cosas y cómo Airachnnide les arruinó todo eso. Aunque quizás nunca lo externó sintió un dolor profundo.

-Ahora comprendo por qué él está al pendiente de Arcee y del pequeño Victory Orión. – Indicó Esquivel. – No desea que algo perturbe ese momento.

-Y lo más curioso es que su sparkbond se da en un tiempo de Navidad. – Dijo Elisa de forma alegre y nostálgica.

La mirada de Elisa se podía apreciar que su mente viajaba hacia sus recuerdos, sin embargo en los altavoces del aeropuerto se informaba la llegada del vuelo 504 de United Airlines procedente de Nueva York.

-Es el vuelo que esperábamos. – Dijo Rafael.

Savage ladra de forma positiva. Los tres humanos y el can se dirigen hacia una de las salas para recibir a los viajeros que esperaban.

-Mark Mitchell viene en éste vuelo, pero desconozco la razón por la cual no haya querido emplear el puente terrestre. –Dijo Diana.

-Quizás porque sus acompañantes son humanos, ¡Miren! – Expresó el joven Esquivel.

En efecto Mark Mitchell llevaba una maleta de viaje, como a su vez se estaba haciendo acompañar de seis personas, éstas últimas viajaban en parejas. Al parecer por el tipo de ascendencia se notaba que eran del viejo continente.

-Sean bienvenidos a la ciudad de Los Ángeles. – Habló Mark Mitchell dirigiéndose hacia sus acompañantes. – Ellos son Elisa Pruett, Diana Bishop, Rafael Esquivel y Savage. Los jóvenes les darán un pequeño recorrido antes de que lleguen a donde se van a hospedar.

Los tres jóvenes al igual que el can se sintieron intimidados ya que pareciera que tenían algo especial. Repentinamente uno de los acompañantes se acerca hacia los jóvenes.

-Es un placer conocerlos. Mi nombre es Hristo Sukker y ella es mi esposa Cristine.

-Mi nombre es Monique y él es mi esposo Piotr Goethe.

-Mi nombre Javert Van Dyke y ella es mi esposa Ana.

-Como pueden darse cuenta, ellos son amigos cercanos de Owen y Silvia Pruett. – Intervino de nuevo Mitchell- El camino es largo así que deberán viajar de nuevo en avión hasta Baja California Sur en donde estará su residencia, les pediría a Rafael y Diana que vayan con ellos y viajen en el siguiente vuelo, ya tengo preparado sus boletos.

Al parecer, la indicación de Mitchell les había sacado de onda pero la cumplieron, sin embargo los seis visitantes no dejaban de tomar fotografías a sus nuevos amigos. Sin embargo ya cuando el grupo se alejaba Mitchell le hace señas a Elisa y Savage para que lo sigan. Ambos entran en una especie de habitación. Mitchell observa que no haya cámaras o algo por el estilo.

-Nunca imaginé que viajarás de la base a los Ángeles Elita. – Dijo Mitchell.

-Tío Magnus, ¿no sabía que Mamá y Papá tuvieran más amigos humanos?- Dijo sorprendida la joven.

-Si mi base de datos no me falla, los únicos humanos que conocían la existencia de nosotros son los humanos con los que iniciaron los autobots, como a su vez la doctora Cortez – Intervino Savage.

-Tú lo has dicho Savage, es por ello que llevo a los "amigos" a la residencia de Mary Cortez, ya que ella podrá darles alojamiento. Somos demasiados en la base Omega Uno y además es parte de la sorpresa que tu creador le tiene a tu madre. – Intervino Magnus.

-Comprendo Tío. – Dijo la joven mientras abrazaba al hombre. – Sin embargo, no estoy tranquila, ya que últimamente mi spark está percibiendo presencias con energía oscura.

-Lo sé, pero ahora debes esperar el siguiente vuelo ya que hay alguien muy especial que viene para la ocasión. Me despido por ahora, debo acompañar a Raf y Diana a Baja California Sur. – Dijo Mitchell.

La joven y el can abandonan la habitación como a su vez esperaban de nuevo el siguiente vuelo.

-¿Quién podrá venir para la ocasión? – Se preguntaba la joven para sí misma.

**En algún lado del planeta**

Mientras tanto, en una zona montañosa inaccesible para el ser humano, un mecanismo se preparaba para organizar una especie de guerra. Al parecer era oscuro. Tenía ciertas heridas de batalla.

-Navidad –decía con cierto sarcasmo- Una fecha en que los humanos son vulnerables. Deathsaurus se ha ido, y por ahora no hay algún decepticon digno de establecer un nuevo orden. Sin embargo puedo sacar provecho de esto. Los Hunters que sobrevivieron a la última batalla me serán de gran utilidad, como a su vez parte del energon oscuro que le pude arrebatar a Megatron en su momento.

-No te confíes decepticon de nivel bajo. – Retumbó una voz en los audios del seeker. La voz tenía cierta autoridad.

-¡¿Muéstrate cobarde?! – Expresó el decepticon.

-Pobrecito, el seeker tiene miedo. – Dijo la voz con ironía – Era de esperarse. Sin embargo puedo ayudarte en establecer una nueva batalla con los autobots.

-¿Quién eres?

-Puedo ser tu aliada o tu enemiga dependiendo como me trates, pero voy a enviarte algunos refuerzos. De ti dependerá tu éxito o fracaso.

Repentinamente un agujero negro se abre y en su interior salen de él cinco guerreros de apariencia terrible.

-¡Estamos bajo tus órdenes Lord Starscream! – Dijeron los guerreros a su vez.

-¿Lord Starscream? – Dijo con voz convenenciera – Me encanta como se escucha.

Al parecer el rebelde decepticon por experiencia daría mucho de que hablar.

**En la base Omega Uno**

En la habitación de Elita Prime, Arcee establecía comunicación con alguien, pero no era por medio de un holocubo. Tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Victory Orión. Se podía apreciar que la femme hablaba con otra femme por medio de un cristal.

-Es muy hermoso el pequeño Orión. – Dijo la femme del cristal.

-Es una bendición tenerlo, como a su vez tengo sentimientos encontrados. – Respondió la femme azul cromado con un gesto de tristeza.

-Arcee, el pasado es historia – Dijo la femme animándola – Además me siento muy feliz que Orión Pax tenga a su lado a una femme valiosa. Aunque desde el inicio fue un gesto hermoso de tu parte el haber llamado a tu primera creación como yo. He seguido junto a ustedes.

-Maestra, amiga y hermana no sé qué decir…

-Disfruta lo que tienes, tarde o temprano ambos deberán ceder el mando y en su momento a convertirse en energía. Los dos chicos y Alpha Trion envían sus saludos. De vez en cuando Ángela y White Scorpio interactúan conmigo. Se sienten orgullosos de ti.

De repente escucha que el sonido de una puerta, al parecer un tercer mecanismo se integra a la reunión. La femme voltea.

-Gracias por la conversación hermana, ahora debo dejarte a solas. –Dice tímidamente la femme azul cromado.

Arcee hace el gesto de levantarse pero el mecanismo toma su hombro haciéndole la señal de que ella permanezca.

-Hiciste bien Orión Pax en que mi hermana se quede. – Respondió la femme del cristal.

-Es obvio que Arcee sigue teniéndote mucho respeto Elita. – Respondió Prime de forma tranquila y dulce.- Quiero imaginar que mi hija y tu tienen conversaciones muy a menudo.

-Blackarachnnia fue gentil el haberle regalado éste cristal. No solamente platica conmigo, ella conversa más con Alpha Trion como a su vez con Cliff y Tailgate. –Respondió Elita One. – Entonces ¿es verdad que decidieron hacer su sparkbond al estilo humano?

-Así es Elita. – Dijo Optimus – Tú mejor que nadie observaste las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas, además Arcee me contaba historias de Elita cuando llegaban éste tipo de fechas.

De repente, Arcee y Optimus se interrumpen, Elita One percibe que hay algo que pasa muy en el interior de ellos.

-Eli, Eli. – Expresa el pequeño Victory Orión de una forma graciosa y risueña.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto Elita One.

-Me temo que sí; tu sobrina está muy enamorada. – Respondió tímidamente Arcee.

-Creo que al fin llegó la persona que debía esperar, ya que ambos sentimos su reacción. – Habló Optimus Prime.

Al parecer Optimus Prime al igual que su tío Magnus no le habían dicho a Elisa Pruett que Shawn Simmons estaba de regreso.

"Espera un poco más Arcee, esa es sólo una parte de la sorpresa". – Pensó el Prime para sí mismo.


	3. La antesala al sparkbond

**Sean bienvenidos a un tercer episodio de esta saga especial, de antemano gracias por los reviews, comprendo que ya se acercan las fiestas decembrinas, así que los dejo con la lectura.**

_**Capítulo 3: La antesala al sparkbond**_

Shawn Simmons se sentía feliz en saber que Elisa Pruett se encontraba "recuperada" como a su vez extrañaba su presencia, por otra parte la joven Pruett no se imaginaba que su "novio" estaría presente. Desde que la joven había iniciado su rehabilitación, Simmons necesitaba reencontrarse con sus compañeros de armas.

La joven no pudo evitar su emoción que al ver al oriundo de Beverly Hills decidió besarlo de forma apasionada. Shawn podía sentir que en su interior el sentimiento se intensificaba. Por otra parte Savage quien presenciaba la escena lograba comportarse como un can promedio. Simmons encontró a Savage totalmente repuesto y lo acariciaba con cierta efusividad.

-Magnus no me había dicho que te encontraría en el aeropuerto. – Expresó Shawn.

-Ni a mí me dijo que vendrías, aunque seré honesta me encantó que no me dijera nada. –Dijo Elisa de forma tímida.

-Quiero imaginar que todavía no has elegido una nueva de vehículo.

-Apenas he dejado la silla de ruedas y logré cambiar de modo pretender a humano, aunque tengo el presentimiento que deberás entrenarme de nuevo. ¿Qué dicen los chicos Brainmasters?

-Envían saludos y les hubiera gustado estar en la celebración. Aunque quiero imaginar que Knock Out y Smockscream ya están en la base. Al parecer Fowler ha estado muy ocupado en buscar identidades.

-Ahora que ya estamos aquí, llegó la hora de regresar a la base Omega Uno. –Dijo resuelta la joven Pruett.

-Me temo que no será así. – Habló Shawn sujetando el brazo de la joven. – Fowler hizo algunos arreglos y dejó una pequeña avioneta, al parecer sabe algo; así que todos estaremos en Baja California Sur.

Savage ladró como quien esperaba algo más.

-Será mejor ir a donde Fowler nos dijo, para que así Savage pueda expresarse sin limitaciones. – Dijo el joven Simmons.

**La residencia Cortez**

Después de haber pasado varios años del Huracán Odile, los habitantes de Baja California Sur lograron levantarse de los destrozos provocados. Sin embargo una amistad se había formado entre un mecanismo y un humano.

Cuando el equipo Prime abandonó la Tierra, una de las personas a quien Arcee extrañó (aparte de los humanos que conocían a los transformers) fue sin duda a Mary Cortez, ya que durante la adversidad se habían conocido como a su vez en su momento ella le había mostrado que el amor y la fortaleza tienen varias caras.

Ahora Mary Cortez tenía alrededor de 22 años y continuaba con la tradición de sus padres: ser médico – ingeniero en robótica. El talento de la joven le había llevado a trabajar con instituciones de salud prestigiadas, como a su vez de vez en cuando trabajaba de forma "secreta" con Mark, Fowler y Pruett respectivamente.

Sin embargo, la joven de Baja California disfrutaba de la compañía de las ballenas, ya que en donde tenía su residencia se podía observar a lo lejos las aletas de estos gigantes marinos. La femme azul cromado visitaba en sus tiempos libres a Mary, como a su vez ella estaba al pendiente de los avances de Elisa Pruett.

Al parecer la mayoría del equipo se encontraba en la residencia Cortéz, en donde los amigos de Owen y Silvia observaban en los alrededores el paisaje como a su vez platicaban con Brandon Hellsing, Jeremy Bourne y su hijo Neil, como a su vez la familia Darby y el resto del equipo contemplaba el mar azul.

Cuando Shawn, Elisa y Savage llegaron, todos observaban a la pareja como a su vez un pequeño de cabello negro quien apenas empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Papi! – Exclamó de forma graciosa el pequeño.

Shawn Simmons tomó el pequeño con un cariño paternal, haciéndole gestos. Elisa observaba los gestos de Shawn, por los comentarios de sus padres, si algo caracterizaba a Shawn Simmons era el sentido de los vínculos familiares. Al parecer Shawn anhelaba en su momento poder ser padre.

Sin embargo Elisa empieza a buscar a sus padres, cuando repentinamente se da cuenta que hay algunos que empiezan a ausentarse.

-Elisa, Shawn – Habló una mujer de veintidós años – Bienvenidos al igual que Savage a su humilde casa. Como sabrán Silvia no tiene idea de que sus amigos están aquí. Los caballeros están en una de las habitaciones acompañando a Owen, como a su vez las damas están acompañando a Silvia. Quiero imaginar que la celebración se adelantó.

-¿Por qué ese cambio Mary? – preguntó Elisa.

-Creo que tu padre había planeado todo, al parecer Silvia no se lo esperaba. Los únicos que no han entrado a las habitaciones son las tres parejas ya que Mitchell los ocultó para que tu madre no se diera cuenta.

-Entonces iré con Owen – Dijo Shawn.

-Será mejor que Savage se quede con los "europeos", por cualquier situación. – Mencionó Elisa.

-Acá estaremos con ellos. – Mencionó la mexicana.

Elisa llegó a la habitación en la que se encontraba su madre, en ella observaba que Miko, June, Diana y Alison (la novia de Neil Bournne) se encargaban de arreglar a Silvia.

-Ya era hora de que vinieras, sólo faltas tú para arreglarte. – Dijo Alison.

-No sabía que habían cambiado el horario del sparkbond. – Mencionó la chica pelirroja mientras se desvestía y entraba al baño de la habitación, al parecer tomaría una ducha de forma rápida.

-Entonces ¿tú ya sabías de esto Elisa? – Expresó Silvia con cierta sorpresa. – Esta vez Optimus supo ocultar las cosas muy bien.

-No te enojes Arcee, ya sabes que cuando Optimus decide guardar secretos y dar sorpresas no hay quien lo supere. – Dijo Miko.

-Te ves muy hermosa amiga. – Dijo June con gentileza.

Silvia queda observando a quienes le estaban ayudando a arreglarse.

-Me siento nerviosa pero a su vez estoy feliz por ello. – Expresó con gentileza Silvia.

**Elisa Pruett P.O.V.**

Optimus Prime, o mejor dicho Owen Pruett mi padre se había propuesto en cumplir su promesa, mamá me contaba historias sobre cómo había conocido a mi padre como a su vez la decisión que habían tomado en unir sus sparks en tiempos de guerra. Me fascinaba escuchar el relato de ese tipo y sentía que mi spark se emocionaba más.

Con el tiempo, cuando dejé de ver a mi padre y sentir su ausencia, no perdía la fe de que estuviera de nuevo con nosotros. Por mis tíos escuché sobre lo valiente que había sido mi madre en continuar el legado de Optimus Prime. Fue algo difícil pero nunca le faltó el apoyo de mis tíos.

Mi pequeño hermano Victory Orion ha sido muy afortunado, ya que tendrá a sus creadores juntos como a su vez (aunque aún le cuesta hablar bien) comprende lo que pasa a su alrededor. Él está impaciente.

Desafortunadamente, al poseer de nuevo un fragmento de la matriz de liderazgo, he notado la presencia de energía oscura, pero a diferencia de la vez primera, ésta tiene un cierto odio. No ha pasado ni un solo momento en que piense en que el loco de Deathsaurus está en algún punto de la galaxia planeando vengarse. Me urge entrenar y volver a la batalla; no quiero que mis seres queridos vuelvan a arriesgarse y aún más; quiero que mi hermano menor lleve una vida normal.

**Una ceremonia esperada**

El jardín de la residencia Cortez era muy amplio, ya que tenía una vista al mar espectacular, como a su vez entre todos los invitados habían decorado el lugar: habían colocado varias carpas y sillas como a su vez habían trasladado un cristal gigantesco de los cuáles pertenecían al consejo de guerra.

Todos lucían maravillosamente espectacular para ser "civiles" de forma adecuada, ya que recordaran que mientras uno se encuentra cerca del mar, la temperatura aumenta. Los seis europeos estaban en primera fila mientras quienes tenían pareja pues se sentaban a lado como a su vez había ciertas parejas inusuales; por ejemplo Brandon Hellsing y Sergio Mena (Bulkhead y Wheeljack para referirnos) platicaban entre sí, como a su vez Mark Mitchell y Whilhelm Ratzinger intercambiaban puntos de vista.

Repentinamente, Hristo Sukker esperaba en la entrada a la novia. Este individuo portaba un traje color arena.

Elisa quien estaba entre la línea de invitados al lado de Shawn Simmons (quien tenía abrazado al pequeño Pruett) se cuestiona el por qué él estaba ocupando ese lugar cuando quizás Ratzinger o Bournne merecían ese puesto.

Al final de la fila Owen Pruett vestía de forma elegante, aunque el portaba un traje en color celeste bajo. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sin embargo todos los presentes se ponen de pie cuando Silvia aparece: Utilizaba un peinado alto y un vestido en color blanco, el vestido tenía adornos sencillos como a su vez su rostro lo ocultaba un delicado velo.

En el rostro una sonrisa se dibuja ya que ve a Hristo Sukker y al parecer un fuerte lazo logra identificar.

-¿Creíste que te dejaríamos sola en éstos momentos? – Dijo el hombre con cortesía. – Por fin podré devolver aquel gesto que tuviste conmigo hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre extiende su brazo y conduce a la novia hasta donde se encuentra Owen Pruett. Hristo hace un ademán en donde entrega a Silvia.

-Sé que la has cuidado bien amigo mío, ahora te repito lo que me dijiste a mí en su momento: "Ahora serás parte de su mundo y se volverán uno". – Dijo Hristo Sukker.

El hombre deja a la novia en manos de Owen Pruett, éste último levanta el velo de forma delicada y puede observar la mirada de Silvia, quien lo observaba con la misma devoción.

Repentinamente, el cristal gigantesco vuelve a iluminarse y una silueta conocida para la mayoría se refleja en ella. Un mech anciano aparece en el interior y con un gesto sonriente observaba a todos los presentes, principalmente a los novios.

-Llegó la hora de presidir este sparkbond. – Dijo el mech anciano en tono amigable.

-Por lo visto el buen Alpha Trion sigue conservando esa serenidad. – Mencionó Maxwell Pruett con cierta nostalgia.

-¡Al fin llegó éste momento! – Decía con cierta emoción Elisa Pruett mientras sujetaba el brazo de Shawn Simmons con cierta emoción.


	4. Pacto de Amor

**Mil disculpas por no haber subido el capítulo el día domingo pero hubieron otros planes, sin embargo les comparto éste capítulo del especial de navidad.**

_**Capítulo 4: Pacto de Amor**_

-Estamos reunidos en éste lugar donde mecanismos y humanos comparten vínculos comunes, como a su vez la pareja presente ha manifestado su libre voluntad de "unirse".

Con esa entrada en el discurso de Alpha Trion daba inicio a la ceremonia del sparkbond, el último de los trece Prime recordaba de forma especial el significado de tener un sparkmate.

-El discurso de Alpha Trion tiene parecido a las bodas religiosas. – Habló Mary Cortez en voz baja con Elisa.

-Después de todo también mi especie cree en un ser supremo, al igual que ustedes. – Respondió la pelirroja con cortesía.

La ceremonia continuaba, repentinamente los dos contrayentes se ponen enfrente, viéndose a los ojos, tomándose de la mano.

-¿Recuerdas el momento de nuestro enlace Hristo? – Dijo Cristine.

-Cómo olvidarlo querida. – Respondió el susodicho entrelazando su mano al de su compañera.

-Yo Optimus Prime, te acepto a ti Arcee Scorpio como mi sparkmate: Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en los momentos de luz y oscuridad; amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

-Yo Arcee Scorpio, te acepto a ti Optimus Prime como mi sparkmate: Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en los momentos de luz y oscuridad; amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Los novios habiendo dicho sus votos para la ceremonia sellan su alianza con un beso apasionado. Los aplausos surgen de entre los presentes. La mayoría de las damas estaban emocionadas, principalmente Monique, Ana y Cristine. Elisa no puede evitar soltar las lágrimas y Arsene quien quizás observaba la alegría de los presentes empezaba a sonreír de forma amable.

-Creo que no es necesario preguntarte cómo te sientes Elisa. – Habló Shawn Simmons de forma dulce.

-Imagínate como está mi spark, ahora te imaginas lo que voy a sentir cuando tú y yo estemos ahí. –Respondió la joven.

Shawn se sonroja ante el comentario de la joven.

La ceremonia concluye de forma satisfactoria, sin embargo Maxwell Pruett apoyado de su bastón se dirige hacia el cristal mayor en donde se encontraba Alpha Trion.

El anciano mech observaba al humano con una mirada gentil.

-Luces bien con esa apariencia Megatronus. – Habló el anciano de forma dulce.

-Creí que no lo volvería a ver maestro, aunque en el fondo fui el culpable de que nuestro planeta haya caído en el caos.

-A toda civilización le llegan momentos de paz y momentos de guerra, todo fluye, además hemos visto el cambio radical que has tenido. Aunque bien sabes que las amenazas decepticons siguen en el exterior.

-Deathsaurus sigue vivo pero intuyo que no se quedará de brazos cruzados; aunque mi temor es que él intente liberar a Unicrón y…

-Comprendo tu preocupación Megatronus pero Primus siempre ha ido muchos pasos adelante que nosotros, todo mecanismo tiene un objetivo; además tu misión ha iniciado de buena manera.

Megatronus desea seguir platicando cuando nota que un humano de apariencia pelirrojo de un metro noventa se acerca a él.

-Saludos Señor Alpha Trion, disculpe si interrumpo la conversación pero los novios quieren ver a Megatronus.

-Con que tú eres Knock Out – Expresó con una sonrisa el anciano – He visto tu trabajo que has realizado junto con Smockscream y como bien lo dijo Optimus en su momento ha demostrado ser dignos de un Prime. Bien no los entretengo, además hay varios asuntos que atender. Hablamos pronto caballeros.

Alpha Trion desaparecía ante la vista de todos.

Como era de esperarse todos los presentes aprovechaban a tomarse foto con los recién casados como a su vez platicar de forma amena con los invitados, para ese momento Ana y Shawn en compañía de piano y violín tocaban música instrumental para el deleite de los presentes.

Elisa junto con su hermano Arsene y Savage observaban la situación, al parecer la joven tenía algo en mente. Aunque ella había aprendido a dominar sus emociones, por alguna razón se sentía intranquila.

Repentinamente, Mary Cortez se acerca por la espalda de la pelirroja y le habla de forma discreta lo cual hace que cambié el semblante de la joven.

-Llegó en dos minutos Mary.

La joven emite una pequeña sonrisa y decide dejar a su hermano a Miko, la peliroja no dice por qué le entrega al pequeño pero a la japonesa no le importaba ya que disfrutaba en abrazar a los bebés y niños pequeños.

Lo único que Elisa no previó fue que Mark Mitchell observaba a la joven que salía fuera del lugar junto con Savage.

**El retorno de Starscream**

La joven Pruett junto con Savage se dirige hacia el interior de la residencia Cortez, ingresa a una de las habitaciones que estaban de forma "restringida".

-¿Cuál es el problema Mary? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Como Ratchet conectó el sistema de alarma de la Omega Uno a mi centro de trabajo se detectó presencia decepticon en la región de Shanghái. Contamos con instalaciones de un portal terrestre pero no deseamos levantar sospechas ante todos ya que la fiesta se arruinaría.

-Hiciste bien en decirme, además papá se ha esforzado tanto y no quiero que le arruinen todo lo que ha hecho, Savage y yo entraremos en acción.

-Pero Elisa, todavía no tienes una armadura, sólo tienes tu apariencia civil. No sé cómo tu spark vaya a reaccionar en batalla.

-No te preocupes Mary – Respondió Savage – a los dos nos hace falta actividad, además no podremos estar aislados para siempre.

-Savage tiene razón, pero no estoy desarmada. – Mencionó la pelirroja quien traía su brazalete color plateado y viendo a Savage.

-Muy bien, confío en ustedes. – Respondió Mary.

La oriunda de Baja California decide activar el puente terrestre y de inmediato Elisa y Savage cruzan el portal con rumbo a Shanghái.

Como comprenderán la diferencia de horarios era marcada, ya que mientras en Baja California empezaba anochecer, en esas regiones la claridad estaba presente. La situación es dramática: Seis mecanismos disparaban en los alrededores destruyendo construcciones.

Elisa y Savage quienes tenían sus apariencias normales logran distinguir a uno de los mecanismos.

-¡¿Qué diablos pretende Starscream?! – Dijo Elisa en voz alta.

La gente corría despavorida, poco a poco empezaba a quedar vacío el lugar, ocasión que aprovechan la joven y el can a transformarse.

-Elita procura no exaltarte, ya que tus creadores pueden darse cuenta de que estás en problemas.-Dijo el can mientras activaba sus ópticos para disparar.

La apariencia de la femme era civil cibertroniano gris, las cicatrices eran visibles desde una forma agradable ya que simulaban estrellas y su máscara tenía adornos en forma de relámpagos. Elita activa su brazalete y saca la espada que en su momento Optimus Prime poseía.

-¡Savage, prepárate; nuestra prioridad es salvar vidas! – Expresó la joven con decisión.

Los dos mecanismos se lanzan a una batalla desigual; Savage logra llamar la atención de uno de los atacantes por medio de los disparos de sus ópticos. Elita se coloca alrededor de su compañero beast y ambos deciden enfrentarlo.

La mirada en los ópticos del enemigo denotaba maldad pura, se movía con gran velocidad. La femme grisácea logra contenerlo peleando a la misma velocidad que él.

Elita Prime sostenía un duelo con espada ante el enemigo, el estilo de pelea del decepticon le recordaba mucho a la forma de combate de Star Saber.

-¡Nada mal para una femme! – Expresó con desprecio el decepticon.

-¡No me subestimes, chatarra! – Respondió Elita de la misma forma.

El choque de espadas era brutal, un descuido podría ser fatal. La joven Prime decide moverse un poco más rápido logrando incrustar su espada en la sparkchamber de su enemigo.

-¡Tal como lo pensé, los autobots han venido a impedir nuestra misión! – gritó Starscream - ¡Disparen con todo lo que tengan!

Elita Prime junto con Savage se ven en la penosa necesidad de atrincherarse, ya que tenían una desventaja notable.

-La intensidad de los disparos indican que no son mecanismos comunes. – Expresó la femme.

-Podemos intentar la fusión y poder responder a la misma intensidad de ataque. – Expresó Savage.

Los disparos aumentaban, creando tensión en los alrededores.

-Si seguimos así, Shanghái terminará destruida. Tendremos que salir a descubierto. – Expresó la joven femme.

Repentinamente, el audio de los autobots capta que el sonido de disparos se une para formar un poderoso rayo de largo alcance.

-¡Elita debemos movernos rápido! – Grito Savage.

-¡Entonces Savage fusiónate a mi brazo! – Expresó la joven Prime.

El beast procede a fusionarse al brazo de la femme y ella sale corriendo del lugar de la forma más rápida, el ataque del enemigo era mayor que el esperado.

-¡Corre como el ser inferior que eres! – Expresó malévolamente Starscream.

-¡Nunca creí que en éstas fechas la pasaría de forma violenta! – Expresó la joven.

Una gran explosión se alcanzó escuchar, dejando una inmensa nube de polvo. Los decepticons no alcanzaban a distinguir si su blanco había sido eliminado.

Todo se volvió silencio.

**Esperamos comentarios.**


	5. El llamado de la sangre

**Con este episodio culminamos este especial de navidad; un poco fuerte en la redacción aunque como decía al inicio es lo que sucederá con el fic en progreso y de la nueva temporada de Unlimited; espero que sea de su agrado.**

_**Capítulo 5: El llamado de la sangre**_

_Arcee junto con Optimus habían presenciado el sparkbond de Ironhide y Chromia, como a su vez habían tomado una decisión en la que implicaba compartir un vínculo más allá de. Ellos no tenían contemplado que durante su estancia en el planeta adoptivo de Arcee pondrían en manifiesto en unir sus sparks._

_Para la femme quien tenía traumas en lo que se refiere a tener intimidad con un mech era el equivalente a la misión de rescatar a su líder en manos de Megatron. Tenía miedo pero a su vez daría un gran paso. Optimus conocía el trauma de Arcee a tener interfaz, pero si hay algo que ha caracterizado al Prime es su caballerosidad en toda circunstancia._

_Los dos se encontraban en el departamento de la femme, aunque como bien es sabido, era el departamento de un mecanismo de clase media. Sin embargo era una combinación entre los espacios que Arcee le gustaba: la música y la biblioteca._

_-Espero que no vayas a pensar que estamos en Iacon – Dijo Arcee en tono tímido._

_-Cuando vine la primera vez noté tus gustos, pero nunca imaginé que convirtieras este espacio en tu "armería personal". – Mencionó Prime quien traía entre sus brazos a la femme._

_-Ratchet me ayudó en su momento y como puede vez las mejoras fueron útiles._

_-Me agrada este lugar Arcee y no lo digo por quedar bien contigo._

_Los dos mecanismos hacen una pausa, Optimus baja delicadamente a la femme, mientras tanto ella empieza a teclear una especie de código en uno de los dispositivos que se encuentran en la pared._

_-¿Te gustaría hacer los honores Optimus?_

_El mech observa con cierta extrañeza a la femme._

_-¿Tan grande es la confianza que me tienes Arcee? – Expresó el Prime en un tono de sorpresa._

_-Optimus, si ambos decidimos compartir nuestras vidas, también es justo compartir nuestros espacios: Como verás, éste ha sido mi universo; en el cuál he construido pero ahora tú eres parte de ese universo y no quiero mantenerte ajeno a él._

_Prime sonríe de forma satisfactoria mirando a la femme con un cierto matiz enamorado._

_-Modalidad normal._

_La habitación empieza a transformarse y los dos cuartos que anteriormente estaban divididos volvían a acoplarse para convertirse en un solo dormitorio._

_-Puedes observar los cambios de la habitación Orión… yo iré pronto. – Habló Arcee de forma nerviosa._

_Prime comprende que para la femme no será algo sencillo dar ese paso y decide darle su espacio, ingresando a la habitación._

_A diferencia en la misión en donde tuvo que seducir a Scarface, Arcee sentía en su interior que ese momento llegaría, sin embargo; ella decide hacer algo especial. Acercándose al piano que tenía en la sala, la femme empieza a ejecutar una melodía llamada "Close to you" y en un intento para quitarse la timidez del momento inicia a cantar al compás de la música:_

Why do birds suddenly appear  
>Everytime you are near?<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you...<p>

Why do stars fall off from the sky  
>Everytime you walk by?<br>Just like me, they long to be,  
>Close to you...<p>

On the day that you were born  
>The angels got together<br>They decided to create a dream come true  
>So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair<br>And put a starlight in your eyes so blue

That is why all the girls in town  
>Follow you, all around<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you...<p>

Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you...<p>

Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you...<p>

_Arcee finalizaba la canción y de forma silenciosa derramaba una lágrima; por su mente no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo: se veía algo imposible como a su vez sabía que en su momento Optimus uniría su spark con su maestra Elita One. Sin embargo siente que alguien abraza su vientre, como a su vez por sus audios percibe la respiración del Prime._

_-Fue un detalle muy lindo __Mi amor__. – Dijo con voz seductora el Prime mientras empezaba a besar de forma delicada el cuello de Arcee._

_La spark de Arcee empieza a latir de forma rápida y por instinto una de sus manos acaricia la mejilla del Prime. La femme gira su cabeza acercándola a la del mech._

_Optimus decide tomar entre sus brazos a la femme y decide llevarla en el interior de la habitación._

Mientras tanto, durante la ceremonia Owen y Silvia Pruett bailaban de forma romántica al igual que otras parejas sin embargo nota que hay ciertas "ausencias".

-Owen, temo que hay problemas, como a su vez siento que Elisa está en problemas.

-Tengo el mismo presentimiento Silvia; de antemano no están: Mark, Hristo, Piotr, Monique, Cristine, Javert, Shawn, Maxwell y Kristoff.

Repentinamente observa que Mary Cortez y Miko platicaban, al parecer había una situación no prevista. Owen y Silvia intentan acercarse hacia las dos damas, sin embargo Jeremy y Neil Bournne se acercan de forma sigilosa hacia ellos.

-Tranquilos; Magnus y Megatronus tienen la situación bajo control.- Habló Jeremy.

-Además llevaron refuerzos, no creo que pase a mayores; tengan fe en ellos. – Dijo Neil.

**Un reencuentro**

Poco a poco lograba recuperarse la visibilidad, Starscream junto con sus aliados empezaban a buscar el rastro de los autobots.

-Remuevan los escombros si es necesario, ya que deseo asegurarme de que esté destruida esa femme molesta. –Indicó Starscream con cierto desdén.

Repentinamente un primer grupo de ataque autobot aparecía por los aires: Megatronus y Star Saber combatían en el aire mientras que Knock Out les hacía frente por tierra.

-¡¿Creí que Megatron había muerto?! – Expresó Starscream – No tengan piedad.

-Recuerden caballeros, nuestra misión es evitar que Arcee y Optimus no entren en acción como a su vez el proteger las vidas. – Expresó con decisión Megatronus.

Una batalla se iniciaba aunque todavía existía cierta ventaja decepticon.

En otro punto bajo los escombros, un mecanismo surgía con cierta fuerza, era un mech blanco y azul quien ayudaba a salir a Elita.

-¡No debiste haber venido sin refuerzos Elita! – Dijo el mech de forma seria.

-Gracias Tio Magnus por venir. – Dijo la femme con cierta timidez.

-Pon atención Elita: Hay muchas personas atrapadas como otras que desean ser evacuadas: Knock Out, Megatronus y Saber no podrán contenerlos por mucho tiempo. Así que tú y Savage ayuden a rescatar a las personas atrapadas; nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. – Habló Magnus.

-¡¿Nosotros?! – Preguntó con cierta extrañeza Elita.

Repentinamente se acercan Hristo, Cristine, Monique, Piotr y Javert.

-¿¡Equipo Wreckers, están listos para la acción!? – Gritó Magnus.

Elita observa que los cinco humanos cambian de forma y toman apariencias mecánicas de gran tamaño; la joven logra reconocerlos ya que solamente los conocían por fotografías.

-Chromia, Moonracer apoyen a Elita y Savage, nosotros haremos la acción pesada. – Expresó Magnus.

-¿Por qué a ellos siempre les toca enfrentarse al enemigo? – Dijo Moonracer de forma indignada.

-Disculpa a tu tía, querida Elita pero me imagino que mi hermana Arcee ya te habrá contado historias de nosotras. - Dijo Chromia tratando de justificarse.

-Qué le parece tía si conversamos mientras rescatamos a las personas. – Dijo Elita quien había desactivado la fusión con Savage.

Las tres femmes junto con el beast abandonan la zona de batalla dedicándose a la búsqueda y rescate.

-Hyde, Powerglide, Jazz: utilicen sus cañones; pero sean cuidadosos. – Finalizó Magnus.

Al parecer los autobots revivirían los tiempos de gloria del equipo Wrecker lo único que quizás cambiaría es que los enemigos (Megatronus y Knock Out) ahora estaban de su lado. Starscream logra evadir a Megatronus y Saber, sin embargo inicia la persecución en contra de Elita.

-¡Pagarás por esto maldita femme! – Expresó el decepticon.

Elita se encontraba indefensa, ya que estaba dedicándose a las labores de rescate, era un blanco fácil para el seeker.

-¡Elita, detrás de ti! – gritó Star Saber de forma desesperada.

La femme no podría escapar a tiempo.

Sin embargo, el ataque de Starscream es detenido por un mecanismo pequeño cuya estructura era idéntica a la de Victory Leo sólo que en versión miniatura: había activado una barrera mística.

-¡¿Otro autobot miniatura?! –gritó furioso Starscream.

Elita voltea para ver quien lo había salvado.

-¡¿Victory Orion, cómo llegaste aquí?! – Expresó con cierta sorpresa la femme.

Starscream desea continuar el ataque sin embargo un agujero negro de gran magnitud vuelve a abrirse succionando al seeker y a sus aliados.

"Esto es sólo el inicio autobots" –Se escuchó la voz de una femme quien emitía una carcajada aterradora.

Ultra Magnus ordena a que todos los mecanismos se reagrupen para participar en la búsqueda y rescate, aunque las habilidades de Victory Orión fueron útiles al retirar escombros.

-Entonces, ¿Victory Orión es nuestro sobrino? –Expresó Powerglide con cierta incredulidad.

-Me recuerda a tu madre aunque noto que sus habilidades son únicas. – Mencionó Hyde con cierta admiración.

-¿Por qué no los había visto antes? – Preguntó Elita con extrañeza.

-Nosotros te vimos cuando eras un sparkling como tu hermano, pero por razones de seguridad tuvimos que alejarnos, ya que como autobots es nuestro deber proteger el universo como a su vez nuestro hogar Kaon. –Expresó Jazz. – Creo que Roxanna está haciendo un buen trabajo en la fiesta.

-¡Chatarra! Mis padres van a preocuparse. – Expresó Elita Prime con cierta preocupación.

-Creo que las labores de rescate han terminado, podremos decirle a Mary que active el portal terrestre. – Indicó Megatronus.

Todos los mecanismos empezaban a reagruparse, cuando repentinamente Victory Orión empieza a chocar sus palmas con entusiasmo emitiendo risas, generando una tele transportación masiva. Cuál fue la impresión tanto de mecanismos como los invitados que estaban en la boda observaron que de la nada varios mecanismos rodeados de escombro aparecieron en las afueras de la casa.

Silvia y Owen se acercaron hacia los mecanismos como a su vez observaron las risas del pequeño Victory Orión, los involucrados tenían el rostro sonrojado.

-¡¿Sorpresa?!- Expresó Elita Prime con cierta pena.

**Un evento inédito**

Mientras que Owen y Silvia asumían lo ocurrido, la pareja platicaba con los "humanos" de Kaón, en otra parte del lugar Shawn, Maxwell y Mitchell tenían su propia conversación.

Elisa observaba a todos mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hermano, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, sin embargo, la joven Pruett se acerca a la orilla de un acantilado observando como el mar chocaba con las rocas.

-Te das cuenta hermanito: Tenía el presentimiento que la sparkbond no estaría tan tranquilo… pero el saber que los tíos de Kaón estuvieron para ayudarnos, al igual que nuestros tíos ex. Decepticons salvaron el día, sin embargo esa voz indica que es una enemiga de armas tomar. Debemos estar alerta.

Arsene sonreía de forma graciosa, de repente algo inesperado, ocurrió: En pleno sol caía una pequeña brisa de nieve.

Todos los presentes salieron de las carpas a contemplar el fenómeno.

-¡Nieve! – gritó con júbilo Arsene.

-Sé que la Navidad es una época con cierta magia pero esto es inaudito.

Mientras que los invitados disfrutaban de ese espectáculo inusual, los novios se alejaban del lugar; al parecer ellos sabían del origen de la nieve.

-Después de todo Owen, en estas fechas hay "magia". – Expresó con una sonrisa Silvia Pruett.

-Yo nunca olvido los detalles que te hacen feliz Silvia. – Dijo Owen Pruett con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Optimus Prime.

Con un dulce beso y en medio de la nieve la pareja sellaba su amor, sin embargo una risa de una mujer ya formal se dejaba escuchar quien disfrutaba ver aquella escena.

**Epílogo**

Como era de esperarse, al asumir una apariencia humana los tíos de Kaón decidieron pasar estas fechas con nosotros, como a su vez el resto del equipo. Aunque quizás me esté con la duda de donde vino la nieve, sé que en el fondo mis padres me ocultan algo y espero que no sea nada malo.

Sin embargo, la invasión de Starscream nos hizo estar en alerta como a su vez el tio Megatronus implementó ciertos cuidados especiales hacia mi hermano Victory Orion, ya que sus habilidades necesitaban ser entrenadas como a su vez significaba una gran amenaza para el enemigo.

Aunque los decepticons ya habían lanzado las primeras advertencias, mi padre Optimus Prime decidió tomar ciertas medidas que… pero bueno eso será en otra historia; lo que sí puedo decirles es que esa navidad fue muy especial: El llamado de la sangre y una promesa de amor fueron cumplidas.

Y como diríamos en la tierra: _"Paz a los hombres de buena voluntad"_. Me despido por ahora; en mi apariencia humana me llaman Elisa Pruett, pero en batalla soy Elita Prime.

**En enero del 2015 Transformers Unlimited regresa con una tercera temporada, la cual tendrá cambios significativos. De antemano gracias por el seguimiento a las historias que se han desarrollado, de antemano les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. **

_**Eagle Primecee**_


End file.
